Good Friends
by Ann Parker
Summary: Criminal MindsNumb3rs crossover. Reid decides to visit an old friend to help him deal with the fallout from Revelations. Can this friend help him decide what to do about his future? COMPLETE!
1. Need to Talk

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds. It is the property of Mark R. Gordon and CBS. I also do not own Numb3rs, property of Ridley and Tony Scott and CBS.

Author's Note: This is going to follow a slightly AU timeline. For Criminals Minds, it takes place directly after _Revelations_. For Numb3rs, this is where I'm taking some liberties. It's post _Democracy_ in season 3 with Megan leaving. However, Larry never wandered off to space. Basically the main thing to know is that Megan is away on assignment. I'm also taking some liberties with the bits of information and the lack of information on some of the back-stories for a few of the characters. You'll see what I mean once it gets going. Furthermore, this is not a case-based story like my Bones/Criminal Minds crossover is. There is a case, but it's just there because it was needed. The focus of this story will be on Reid and Charlie and the relationship (non-slash) they have. Because of that, particularly because its slightly more Reid than Charlie as well, I decided to only post this under Criminal Minds. So to all of you that are also Numb3rs fans – feedback on character depiction from that show would be greatly appreciated.

And, as always, please read and review! It's what I live for!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Good Friends**

Chapter One: Need to Talk

By Ann Parker

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reid leaned against a large tree on the quad of CalSci University, studying the entrance to the math building. When Hotch had forced him to take a week's vacation to recover from his ordeal with Tobias Hankel, he hadn't known where to go at first. He had thought about seeing his mother, but he didn't want her to see what had happened to him. She was too fragile for that and he didn't think he could handle seeing the pain in her eyes when she looked at him. If she even knew who he was that day. He needed to talk to someone, however, and the team would be busy. He didn't know if he could talk to any of them about what happened even if they were free. So he somehow found himself on this college campus, mustering up the courage to enter the building where his friend worked. Sighing, he pushed himself off the tree and entered the building, his messenger bag in tow.

He made his way through the hallways, finding his way to the room he had looked up in the faculty directory. He hoped he wouldn't end up intruding, but he just felt that of the few people in his life, _he_ would be the most understanding. Not because he had experienced anything remotely similar, but because they were on the same wavelength. They had fallen out of touch the last few years, but he was optimistic that that wouldn't matter too much. Both got easily pulled in, consumed, by their work, sacrificing their social lives. Not that Reid ever had much of a social life. When he reached the office, he noticed the door was open. He cautiously walked through the doorway to see three people having a discussion. Two he recognized, the third – the lone woman – he didn't. They all had their backs to him, standing near a chalkboard filled with a problem. He decided to wait and find the right moment to announce his surprise arrival.

"You know what though Charles? Einstein stated that 'as far as the law of mathematics refers to reality, they are not certain,'" commented the older man with brown, wavy hair. Reid smiled; he must have walked into another Fleinhart musing. This was as good of a time as any.

"'And as far as they are certain, they do not refer to reality,'" Reid finished, taking a step forward. The three spun around at the sound of a new voice. He dug his hands into his pockets, slightly uncomfortable with their gazes. He felt a little better when he noticed a smile creep across the two men's faces, particularly the young man with black, curly hair.

"Spencer!" greeted Charlie, walking over to him. "What are you doing here?" The two shared a brief, slightly awkward hug.

"I, um, had some vacation time and thought I'd pay you a visit," Reid replied, pushing some of his brown hair behind his ears, trying to push away his worry. "I hope that's okay." He noticed Charlie study him for a second, probably examining the few bruises and scraps that remained visible. It didn't take his genius IQ to tell something was wrong, very wrong.

"Yeah, absolutely," Charlie replied, patting Reid's shoulder and offering him a slight smile. "It's been a few years, huh?"

Reid smiled, "yeah."

"Um, Charlie?" interrupted the woman. The two turned back to the other occupants of the office. Reid noted that she was quite beautiful, her long black hair cascading around her shoulders. Although, in his mind, she wasn't quite as pretty as JJ. Not that many women were in his mind.

"Oh, right, I'm sorry," Charlie stated and guided Reid over to them. "Amita, this is Dr. Spencer Reid, he was a former student of mine when I was at Stanford. Spencer, this is Dr. Amita Ramanujan, also a former student and a professor here at CalSci." Amita smiled and stuck out her hand, which Reid awkwardly shook. He noticed how Charlie looked at her and fought back a smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," she greeted as they pulled their hands apart.

"Likewise," Reid stated. He turned slightly to the other man, sticking out his hand. He normally didn't like to shake hands, but he decided to fight that for this moment. "Larry, good to see you again." Although Larry never taught at Stanford, he had given a few guest lectures as well as visited Charlie occasionally and that had given the pair time to briefly get to know each other.

Larry shook his hand and smiled, "as it is to see you, Spencer."

"So, Dr. Reid, where are you currently teaching?" asked Amita.

Reid dug his hands into his pockets again, "you don't have to call me doctor. Spencer or Reid is fine," he stated. It served a purpose with their cases, making sure he got some respect, but he didn't need that here. It was already given. "And I actually don't teach."

"No, Spencer here actually works for the FBI," added Charlie with a smile. "What is the unit you work for again?"

"The BAU, the behavior analysis unit," Reid replied. He noticed Amita nod.

"Oh, so kind of like what Megan does?" she asked Charlie and Larry, receiving nods.

"Who's Megan?" he asked.

"Agent Megan Reeves works, well right now worked, with my brother Don at the local FBI office," started Charlie. He was about to continue, but he noticed Reid's face light up.

"Did you say Reeves?" he asked. The three nodded. "She worked with us a few years back for a little while. I forgot she moved out to LA. What did you mean by 'worked?'"

Charlie sighed, "She got called to join some task force for awhile."

Reid nodded. "I see. Well, anyway, Amita, I do exactly what she…did. I'm a profiler."

Amita nodded. That's not what you'd normally find one of Charlie's students doing. "Well, I should probably get back to grading some papers. I'll let you two catch up." Charlie flashed her a smile of gratitude. "Are we still on for later?"

Charlie glanced at Reid and then back at her, "let me call you." She nodded and quickly pecked his cheek before leaving. Charlie watched her leave with a smile before turning back to Larry and Reid. Both men had slight grins on their faces due to that scene. "Don't even start."

Larry simply waved his hands in the air, "I didn't say anything. I'll bid you two farewell as well." He turned to Reid. "Spencer, I hope we have some time to catch up while you're here." He could sense the young man was troubled as well.

Reid smiled slightly, "Me too. I'd love to chat with you about your paper on quantum cosmology." Larry and Charlie both smiled at that comment as Larry walked out the door. Once alone, Reid turned back to Charlie, fiddling with the strap of his messenger bag. Both were silent for a few minutes. Charlie wanted to ask him out right what was wrong, but he didn't know how to word the question. Reid wanted to talk about Tobias, but he didn't want to dump it on Charlie so soon. Reid glanced around the messy office before landing back on the problem on the board. He squinted at it for a second, trying to decipher what Charlie could be researching. "What are you working on?"

Charlie sighed, glad to have something to talk about. "It's actually cognitive emergence theory."

Reid looked at him, raising an eyebrow. "Mathematics of the brain?" Charlie grinned and nodded. "You picked quite the area of research, Charlie. Then again, you always were an overachiever."

Charlie chuckled, "says the one with the three PhDs." Reid smiled slightly. "You know, you might be able to provide some insight on the dynamics of the brain. Although, this will take a while."

Reid smirked at that comment. "Call whenever you need to run something by me. Just add my name when you publish it in 20 or so years." Both slightly laughed at that knowing Charlie would be lucky if he figured it out in that time. If he ever figured it out.

"I'll do that," Charlie replied. He gestured to the chair at his desk and Reid sat down, setting down his bag. Charlie perched on the edge of his desk and decided to ask the burning question. "So, Spencer, what's going on?"

Reid looked down and sighed. "Remember during my first year at Stanford when you asked to see me in your office?"

Charlie smiled, "yeah. I didn't ask that in the best of ways. I didn't realize I'd frightened you until you showed up."

Reid nodded, "I thought I was in some sort of trouble. Then again, I was 12 at a new school, college, and didn't really know what to expect." Reid glanced up briefly to see Charlie's knowing gaze before looking back down.

"I know the feeling, which was why I asked you to visit me. To let you know that you weren't alone and could come to me if you needed to talk," Charlie replied. "What's this got to do with now?"

Reid looked up again, locking eye contact with his first mentor turned friend. "I need to talk."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Big Brother

Author's Note: Thanks for all the great reviews so far, they mean a lot. A question was posed about the age difference between Reid and Charlie and I thought I better answer it for everyone to avoid confusion. Reid would currently be 25. It is never stated out right what Charlie's age is on Numb3rs, just that he's "almost 30" in season one. With that, I decided that he was 29 then, making him 31 now, hence the 6-year age difference. Hope that clears that up for everyone!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Good Friends**

Chapter Two: Big Brother

By Ann Parker

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Charlie studied the young man before him, remembering that day in his office. He was just starting his teaching career at Stanford. He was only 18 at the time and was worried the students wouldn't respect him. He got to the classroom a good half hour early to make sure he was ready. While he was preparing, scribbling information on the chalkboard, a young, timid voice came from behind him. He spun around to see this little boy with glasses carrying a bag that probably weighed the same, if not more, as him.

"Is this Advanced Calculus?" the young boy asked again. It was then that Charlie realized that he had a version of himself standing in front of him. He nodded and the young boy took a seat and began to read, rather quickly, the textbook for the class. He noticed the entire time he was giving his first lecture that this young boy felt uncomfortable being around his classmates. Not that he could blame him. That was why he asked him at the end of class to come see him. After they got over the initial awkwardness, the two got along quite well. Charlie felt like he got to become a big brother to Spencer, helping him deal with being a child prodigy. He certainly knew what that felt like.

Seeing that boy, now a young man, looking so distraught worried him. What had happened to him? They had lost touch the last few years so he was also surprised that Spencer came to him. Surely there were people in Quantico for him to talk to. "You came to me?" he asked, still slightly confused.

Reid looked back down and sighed. "I didn't know where else to go." He looked back up, "Look, if you're too busy it's okay, really." He didn't want to become a burden.

"No, no, it's fine," Charlie quickly replied. "I'm just a little surprised." He paused for a second, trying to figure out what to do. He glanced down at his watch and realized it was almost 4:30. Close enough. He had nothing pressing to work on anyway, just a few things to grade and nothing from Don. "Tell you what, why don't we get out of here."

Reid nodded and stood up, "Okay." He grabbed his bag and Charlie quickly gathered some things he needed. They were about to head out the door when Reid stopped, remembering the earlier conversation. "If you have plans with Amita, don't cancel on my behalf."

Charlie smiled, appreciating that comment. Even when he was dealing this his own problems, Spencer always looked out for others. Another trait they had in common. "It's okay. We were just going to see a movie. Why don't I see if Larry and Amita would like to come over for pizza and we can all hang out and relax? We can talk after you're settled." He placed a hand on Reid's shoulder and guided him out of the office.

Reid nodded, "yeah, okay." They walked in silence out of the math building.

"Where are you staying?" Charlie asked as they headed over to where Reid had parked.

"I was just going to find some local hotel," he replied.

Charlie shook his head, "Why don't you just stay at my place? We have a spare bedroom. I don't think Don will mind if you use it." Reid opened his mouth to protest, but stopped when he saw the look of determination in Charlie's eyes.

"If you're sure," he replied.

"I insist," Charlie stated. He then gave him directions on how to get to his house since with LA traffic they'd probably end up getting split up if he tried to follow. He left Reid as the young man climbed into his rental car and headed over to the faculty parking lot. As he climbed into his own car, he dug out his cell phone and called Amita and then Larry while making his way off campus. Both agreed to the idea. He managed to reach his house just as Reid pulled up. He grabbed his bag and then met Reid at the edge of the driveway.

"Isn't this where you grew up?" Reid asked as they walked up to the front door. He remembered seeing photos of this house in Charlie's office.

"Yeah, it's my childhood home. I bought it from my dad a few years back," Charlie replied as they entered the house.

"Hey, Charlie, what are you doing home early?" greeted an older man, which Reid assumed to be his dad. "And who is this?"

"Dad, this is Dr. Spencer Reid," Charlie stated as the pair shook hands. "He's an old friend of mine from Stanford. Spencer, this is my father Alan Eppes."

"Nice to meet you Spencer," Alan greeted.

"You too, sir," Reid replied, adjusting his bag on his shoulder.

"He's going to stay with us for a bit, okay?" asked Charlie and Alan nodded. "Let me show you where you can put your things." Charlie led Reid upstairs to Don's old bedroom and left him alone to get settled. He made his way back downstairs and into the kitchen, finding his dad in there. "Larry and Amita are coming over for pizza tonight."

"Sounds good," Alan replied, getting a drink out of the fridge. He turned back and looked at his youngest son. "Is he okay? He sure seems stressed for a college professor."

"He's not a professor. He works for the FBI, dad," Charlie replied, getting a few glasses from the cupboard.

"Oh, well in that case, he's definitely not okay," Alan replied, receiving a slight chuckle from Charlie.

Upstairs, Reid unpacked his bag a little and then sat down on the bed. Running his hands though his hair, he sighed. He reached into his pants pocket and pulled out two small vials. He hadn't used any…yet. He just needed them close, almost as a security blanket. He didn't want to use it, but he wasn't ready to throw them away either. He needed to figure things out, badly. Hopefully, Charlie would help him decide what to do, help him find the answers to the questions swarming his mind.

He tucked the vials back into his pocket and looked around the room. He noticed a photo on the dresser of a young Charlie and his brother and smiled slightly. He had always thought of Charlie as the older brother he never had, always trying to look out for him during their time together at Stanford. It reminded him of how Morgan acted now. He just prayed that his big brother would come through when he needed him the most.

-----------------------------

"Seven murders in the last six months and we're just now being notified?" asked Don, as he took a seat in the conference room at the LA FBI field office.

"Looks that way. The LAPD thought they had it solved, but the last murder took place while their suspect was in custody," replied David, taking a sip of his coffee as they studied the files. Seven women had been bound, gagged, and raped before having their throats slashed. They had received the case just as they were about to head out the door.

Colby sighed as he looked over some of the photos, "You know, I never thought I'd say this, but we could really use Megan's psych profile right about now." He hadn't been a fan of psychology, but had grown to accept Megan's opinions particularly because they were usually very accurate.

Don nodded. Even with his years of experience he wasn't sure he could come up with an accurate enough profile to help catch this guy. He set down a folder and rubbed his eyes. "You're right." He was pissed that the director had pulled Megan off his team without even consulting him about it. At least Megan had been nice enough to leave him some contacts…

"I know just who to call," he stated, standing up and heading to his desk. David and Colby looked at each other and shrugged, following him. "Megan left me the names and numbers of some of her former co-workers at Quantico if we needed help while she was gone." The two nodded as they watched Don's finger run over the piece of paper with names. It stopped on the name Aaron Hotchner.

-----------------------------

Morgan spun around in his chair, bored to death. He was just about finished with his backlog of paperwork. All he had left was the Henkel case and he was in no hurry to relive that nightmare today. It had really worried, no, frightened him. He thought they would never see Reid again. That he'd never get his little brother back. Yet would they ever really get him back? He knew Hotch had sent him on vacation to recuperate, but he wondered if Reid would really be able to do just that. If anyone could do that after what he went through.

"I'm sure he's fine," stated Gideon, making Morgan just about jump out of his chair.

"How do you know?" asked Emily at the desk adjacent to Morgan's.

"Reid is a lot tougher than I think any of us expected. He'll make it through this, he just needs some time away," Gideon stated as he walked up the stairs. He stopped once he was to the top and turned around. "We have a new case in the mean time." Morgan and Emily nodded and headed up the stairs to meet the rest.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Professor Reid

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Good Friends**

Chapter Three: Professor Reid

By Ann Parker

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reid found himself actually having a good time, laughing even. The group of them had wandered out to the garage after eating. He was currently challenging Larry to a game of air hockey. He was winning at the moment, something which was annoying Larry.

"See, now, I think you have an unfair advantage," Larry commented as he picked up the puck from Reid's last goal.

"How so?" he asked, waiting for Larry to make his move.

"Because you can easily apply both geometry and physics," Larry countered as he struck the puck. Reid watched it move towards him and quickly struck it so it would bounce off the walls twice before slipping into the goal.

Reid smiled, "It's not like you can't do that either. You're just upset because I'm winning."

"Yeah, Larry, I've never seen you this off your game," teased Amita. Her and Charlie were sitting on the desk near the table watching the game. Charlie had his arm around her shoulder and Reid could tell that they weren't overly interested in the game. He was glad to see Charlie had found someone. He turned back to Larry when he mumbled something that none of them could make out and continued the game. They continued for a few more minutes, each scoring a few times, until Reid got the game winning point.

"That's it, I quit," stated Larry, setting down his mallet and walking away from the table. The others all chuckled slightly. Reid took a sip of his soda, electing not to drink anything harder tonight. He probably shouldn't since he was still taking a few pain pills for his foot and bruised ribs. When he got checked out after being rescued, the doctors had found the Diluadid in his system. After careful consideration, they had allowed him to take some mild painkillers after it was completely out of his system. Thankfully, his injuries actually weren't bothering him too much right now. It made it even less tempting to reach for the stronger drugs he carried with him. He leaned against the table and turned to the others.

"Any challengers?" he asked, taking another sip. A slight smile graced his features. It felt good to just relax and have a good time. He hadn't been able to do that in a long time. Sure, there were moments with the team, but it felt nice to not have that looming feeling of being called away on a case as well.

"Sure, let's go," replied Amita, hopping off the desk. Reid smiled, he really liked this woman; she was really friendly and sweet. She seemed like a good match for Charlie as well. "You know, I bet students at CalSci would really like you as professor." With that comment, she scored a point. Larry and Charlie watched as Reid picked up the puck and set it down on the table.

"I somehow doubt that," he replied softly before hitting the puck back in her direction. He had wondered about that himself, but didn't want to talk about it. At least not yet.

"What makes you say that?" continued Larry. He had always thought Reid would have made a good professor. And the field could always use someone with his brainpower working on current research. Reid hit the puck and scored.

"I'm not a very good communicator. Sometimes I wonder if my team even understands me," he replied as Amita hit the puck in his direction. So much for not talking about it.

Charlie chuckled slightly, "I think you'd be fine Spencer. I once had a student say I was fast-talking and disorganized." Amita scored another point and Reid paused, looking at the two men.

"Boring and intellectually inaccessible," stated Larry, tapping his lip with his left index finger. They turned to Amita.

"What? My students love me," she stated with a smile. They all laughed slightly.

"Just you wait," replied Charlie before turning back to Reid. "See?" Reid nodded and turned back to the game, choosing not to comment on it anymore. The others noticed this and let it be. They continued idle chitchat until Amita won the game. Shortly there after, Amita and Larry left, leaving Charlie and Reid in the backyard, studying the stars. They sat down on the lawn by the koi pond.

"You think CalSci would hire me?" Reid asked after a few minutes. He continued to look at the stars while Charlie studied him, startled by that question. He didn't think Reid was actually taking that conversation to heart.

"You're thinking about quitting the bureau?" asked Charlie. "But you always dreamed about working for the FBI."

Reid sighed. "I've…experienced some things. It makes me wonder if I wouldn't be better suited working in some lab somewhere."

Charlie wasn't really sure what to say. When he had learned of Reid's plans years ago, he didn't understand why he chose that path. But after working with Don on these cases the last few years and knowing the rewarding feeling you get, he understood. Now Reid just wanted to walk away? "What happened to you Spencer?"

Reid looked over at his friend. There was concern written all over his face. "I…I can't," he replied, looking away. He wasn't ready to talk about it just yet. A door slightly slamming behind them made him jump. It sounded just like the door at the cabin. Charlie looked behind them, noticing Reid shudder slightly, to see his dad standing on the porch.

"I'm sorry if I scared you," Alan stated. "I was just letting you know that I'm turning in."

"Okay," Charlie replied. "Night dad." Alan nodded and went back inside. Reid didn't jump at the sound of the door this time, prepared. Charlie looked at him and slightly sighed. He sometimes wondered if the job ever did this to Don, but he had a feeling Don hadn't experienced whatever Reid had. It had clearly scarred him deeply. "Hey, why don't we turn in too? You can come back to the office with me tomorrow. I'm sure you can find something to busy yourself with. We can talk when you're ready." Reid smiled slightly at that comment and nodded. Both rose to their feet and headed inside.

-----------------------------

JJ was the first off the plane when they landed in LA. Hotch had wanted her to take vacation like Reid, but didn't make it an order when she argued that she hadn't gone through what he had. Hotch had warned her though that if he felt like she needed it, he'd make in an order. She wanted desperately to prove that she was fine, even though she knew that she wasn't. It wasn't the dogs that still gave her nightmares; those she knew would go away. It was Reid. She felt so guilty for what happened to him, even though he told her it wasn't her fault. She wondered if she'd feel as guilty if she didn't love him. She had just come to terms with her feelings about her nerdy Dr. Reid before they had gotten called to that case in Georgia and all hell had broken loose. She wanted, no, needed to tell him, but now he wasn't even there. She hoped he was okay. She needed him to be okay.

As the team made their way down the stairs, JJ noticed three male agents waiting for them. When they had gotten the call last night there had been a terrible storm in the Midwest so they had to wait until the next morning to fly out. It had surprised her when Hotch had mentioned Megan's name. She was with the team briefly before Elle. Now it appeared her coworkers needed their assistance. The men nodded as the team reached them. The one with black hair with dark shades greeted them first.

"Agent Don Eppes," he greeted. "These are agents Sinclair and Granger. Thanks for coming."

JJ, being in front, shook his hand. "Not a problem. I'm Agent Jareau and these are agents Hotchner, Gideon, Morgan, and Prentiss." Once everyone got briefly introduced they headed over to the waiting SUVs.

"Don, were you going to see if Charlie could help us at all?" asked Agent Granger.

Don nodded, "Yeah, I was just about to call him."

-----------------------------

"Are you sure it's no problem?" asked Charlie and he entered the FBI offices with Reid. They had just about reached Charlie's office when Don called. Reid had agreed to tag along; he was intrigued to see how Charlie applied his math to helping his brother. It certainly wasn't the same way he did. He also knew that with Megan gone they might need assistance and just because he wasn't sure if he wanted to do this anymore didn't mean he wouldn't help if needed.

"It's fine Charlie. Maybe you'll offer some insight on how I can use my doctorate better," he replied with a smile. Charlie smiled back as he steered him over to the conference room.

"Hey Charlie," someone greeted. "Who'd you bring with?"

"David, this is Dr. Reid, a friend of mine. He actually works for the bureau on the east coast. Spencer, this is Agent Sinclair," replied Charlie. Reid nodded at the agent as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Alright then," replied David with a smile. "They are in here." The pair followed David into the conference room. "Charlie's here," he stated, causing the group to turn around. Reid, who had been taking another sip of his coffee and thus looking at the cup in his hand and not the people, nearly choked when he heard a familiar voice.

"Reid?" asked Hotch.

Reid coughed for a second and looked up to see his team staring back at him with very confused expressions on their faces. "Uh…hey guys."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Math Problem

Author's Note: Wow, thanks a lot for all the great reviews to the last chapter! I wasn't expecting that much feedback. I just thought I'd go ahead and mention that yes the math (and the analogy) Charlie/Reid talk about in this chapter is from the pilot episode of Numb3rs. I decided I lacked the brainpower to come up with one on my own. Anyway, hope you enjoy it!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Good Friends**

Chapter Four: Math Problem

By Ann Parker

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Reid, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be on vacation," stated Hotch.

"I am. I just came here with my friend Charlie," he replied, a little annoyed at Hotch's accusing tone. What did he think, that Reid had bugged their phones to suddenly appear if they got a case? "I had no idea that you guys had been called. It's purely a coincidence."

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" asked Don, confused. Charlie took that moment to speak up.

"This is Dr. Spencer Reid, a friend of mine from when I taught at Stanford, Don," he answered. "He came to visit me for awhile and since I knew he was a profiler and with Megan gone, I thought he could help. I didn't realize that you had called in his team."

Don chuckled and shook his head. "Small world. Jeez, Chuck, if you had told me this yesterday I wouldn't have called Agent Hotchner." He happened to notice out of the corner of his eye the slightly annoyed, or perhaps worried, expressions on the group of profilers' faces at that comment.

"And if you had come over to mooch food off of Dad and I last night like you normally do, you would have known," Charlie retorted, earning an chuckle from David and Colby. "And quit calling me Chuck already."

Reid shook his head and smiled, something that didn't go unnoticed by his team. "You two are worse than when you get in a debate with Larry, Charlie."

Don laughed slightly, "That's what brothers do best, right?"

Reid slightly glanced at Morgan before looking back at Don. "Yeah, I guess."

Don walked over to him and stuck out his hand. Reid cautiously shook it. "Don Eppes, nice to meet you. This is Agent Granger." Colby waved.

"You too," Reid replied, looking at both of them. He then turned back to his team. "Charlie, these are agents Hotchner, Gideon, Morgan, Prentiss, and Jareau. The BAU. Guys, this is Dr. Charles Eppes, a professor in applied mathematics at CalSci." The group exchanged smiles and nods. Charlie happened to notice Reid glance at JJ when he said her name before looking down. She did the same.

"Why has a math professor been called to help us again?" asked Emily, confused. How was he going to possibly help them? Reid glanced at her, trying to decide if he should comment on that or not. He just took another sip of his coffee instead. He might actually enjoy watching their faces during their impending math lesson. He didn't notice there were still looks of concern on his teams' faces at his presence, but Charlie did.

"Just watch, it'll make sense in a bit," commented David. Charlie smiled at David before turning back to his brother.

"So, Don, what do you got for me?" Charlie asked, deciding to get this underway. He sensed that there was some unspoken tension between the team and his friend, particularly if their expressions were any indication.

"We've got a series of murders with the same MO," started Don. "The victims were bound, gagged, and raped before being killed. All were dumped in random locations around the city."

"And you want to me help figure out what the seemingly random locations have in common," finished Charlie. Don nodded.

"Wait, didn't you do that for the LA rapist case a few years ago?" asked Reid, remembering his conversation with Charlie about that. It had been one of the first times Charlie had helped Don on a case like this and he had been quite excited and proud of it. He had even sent Reid a copy of the equation he had developed. He moved away from the wall he had been standing by and closer to Charlie in the middle of the room.

"You remembered," smiled Charlie. Reid just stared at him. "Right, of course you remembered." A slight smile crept across Reid's face at that.

"How is this going to help us?" asked Morgan, not understanding what they were referring to. It didn't help his concentration that he was taken aback by how comfortable Reid appeared with this Charlie. It had taken him years to get Reid somewhat comfortable, relaxed, around him. It was almost unsettling how well his young friend got along with this man. The two geniuses turned in his direction, forcing him to focus back on the conversation.

"He can help narrow down the unsub's point of origin, where he lives and maybe works using this equation," Reid turned to the clear board near him and grabbed a marker. Charlie crossed his arms in front of him with interest and amusement as the group watched Reid write up an elaborate math equation. When he was finished he turned back to the team. "Coupled with your profile, this should help narrow down the search considerably," he added. His choice of words didn't go completely unnoticed by the team. He was making an effort to not help them, at least not in the official capacity. Not that they would let him.

Charlie studied the equation for a second and then smiled at Reid. "I see that eidetic memory of yours is still as sharp as ever." Reid grinned, tucking some of his hair behind his ear.

"Okay, I'm still not fully following this," stated Hotch. He didn't notice the looks of amusement on the three LA agents. They were finally used to this by now and found it funny when others were confused for a change. It was also quite clear to them that this Agent Reid had definitely studied under Charlie.

Charlie smiled slightly. "Think of it as a sprinkler. There is no way to predict where the next drop of water released from a sprinkler will land. Yet if we have the data of where a series of drops landed we can predict where the sprinkler was located by entering the data into an equation like this."

Reid nodded in agreement, "In other words, the unsub tried to make these look like random locations, but he ended up creating a pattern by purposely avoiding getting too close to his comfort zone." The fact that Reid followed what Charlie was saying helped the team trust this apparently other genius in their mists.

Charlie turned back to Don, "Granted, you only have seven data points, so the area is going to be rather large to begin with." Don nodded, expecting that. "Do you have copies of these?" Charlie gestured to the files.

"Right here," stated Colby, handing Charlie part of a stack.

"I'll take the rest," commented Reid, helping Charlie out. Colby was about to hand him rest when Morgan stopped him.

"You're supposed to be on vacation, not working on a case," he stated, locking eye contact with him. He was afraid his friend was going to push himself too hard.

"I'm only helping Charlie with a math problem, nothing more," Reid replied, taking the folders from Colby. "Relax," he continued, looking at the rest of his team. "Math _is_ a vacation, trust me." He grabbed his coffee from the table and walked around Morgan and past the rest to stand near the door where Charlie had moved. "Shall we?"

"Sure," Charlie replied, that interaction not being overlooked. Something was definitely off; no wonder Reid came to him. "I'll call you when we have something," he stated, looking at Don who nodded. He looked back up at Reid as they began to leave. "Who said I needed your help, by the way?" he teased, smiling. He probably did, but he couldn't resist saying that.

The BAU team then heard something that had eluded them for a while now – Reid's laugh. "Okay, fine, genius professor Eppes, I'll go sit in on one of Larry's lectures then. Does he still teach quantum physics?" Morgan and JJ exchanged a glance at that comment. Only Reid would want to sit in on a lecture of that topic.

"No, actually it's computational physics now," Charlie replied as they exited the room. The rest watched them leave for a second and then turned back to the case in hand.

"My god, there's two of them," commented David with a grin, focusing back on the paper work in front of him. Don shook his head and smiled before glancing at the profilers in his office. His brother had some interesting connections.

"So, any thoughts on our serial killer yet?" he asked, forcing everyone to focus. He too had noticed the odd interaction about Reid being on vacation. It reminded him of when he was told to take time off after Megan's rescue. He just hoped it didn't distract them from the task at hand; the women of the city couldn't afford that. He'd ask about Reid later; right now they had a killer to catch.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Doubting Butterflies

Author's Note: Thanks again for all the reviews! Going into this story I wasn't sure how the leap with this friendship with Charlie and Reid would be viewed, so it makes me really happy that everyone appears to be enjoying it. Okay, on with the story!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Good Friends**

Chapter Five: Doubting Butterflies

By Ann Parker

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The unsub you're looking for is a sexually sadistic rapist," stated Emily as the team began their profile. They had studied the files for a few hours, with Gideon and Morgan taking a few trips to the crime scenes in the mean time. Now, they were ready.

"He murders his victims as an expression of ultimate release, pleasure, after raping them," added Hotch.

Gideon nodded, "He's intelligent, methodical, and extremely dangerous. He won't be caught on accident; we will have to actively seek him out in order to make him stop. Because the victims don't seem to have anything in common, other than being in their mid-twenties to early-thirties, it doesn't appear that he stalks his victims very long. Probably only long enough to know when they would be vulnerable enough to be grabbed."

"So in other words, any woman in the city could be the next victim," stated Colby. The team nodded.

"Unfortunately, yes," replied Morgan. "Also, since the time line seems to be steadily increasing, it probably won't be long before he attacks again."

"He's going to be a loner because no one can stand to be around him. He demeans anyone he talks to, taking pleasure in humiliating others. If he has a regular job, he is secluded from others, but it wouldn't be a surprise if he can't hold down a job," continued Hotch.

Don nodded, "Okay, you heard them guys. Let's start running down any potential leads. See if the victims' families remember coming into contact with someone that fits that description."

"I'm going to see how Charlie's coming with that map," stated David, grabbing his coat.

"Good idea, we could use a narrowed search area," commented Don, turning back to the rest.

"I'll come with you," added JJ, walking over to David who nodded. As they walked away, JJ didn't notice the glance Gideon and Hotch shared. They knew why she wanted to go and decided to let her anyway.

-----------------------------

"Okay, that should do it," stated Charlie. He had taken the equation that he had developed for the LA rapist case and tweaked it to fit the profile of the latest killer with Reid's help.

"That is some pretty impressive and innovative math," stated Reid, gently touching the chalkboard. The feeling of the slightly dusty chalkboard on his fingertips reminded him of when Charlie would test him and see how fast he could solve a problem. A slight smile graced his features at that memory; it was back when they were both so much more innocent, naive.

"Thanks." Charlie typed it into his computer to get ready to produce a map for Don.

"Are you going to run it backwards first to confirm the data since it's so limited?" asked Reid, looking over Charlie's shoulder.

"Yeah, it should just a take a second here," Charlie replied. He started the program and then glanced up at his friend who was staring intently at the screen. "You were ordered to take a vacation, weren't you?"

Reid closed his eyes and sighed. He wondered how long it was going to take Charlie to ask that. "Yeah."

"Why? Did something happen?" Charlie continued.

Reid walked over to Charlie's dartboard and grabbed the darts. He needed something to occupy his hands. He started to throw them, rather aggressively. He waited a second, knowing Charlie would follow, which he did. "I was abducted."

Shock was clearly written all over Charlie's face. Of all the things that raced through his head as possible answers, that was not what he was expecting to hear. It reminded him of when Megan was taken by that psycho Crystal. "How?" was all he could get out.

Reid walked back over to the dartboard to continue the game, grabbing the darts. When he had reached where Charlie was again, he opened his mouth to say something, but stopped and frowned.

"Knock, knock." Charlie spun around to see David and Agent Jareau in his doorway. "Hope we're not interrupting anything."

"No," quickly replied Reid, tossing another dart. Just shy of a Bull's-eye. He couldn't look at JJ. All it did was remind him of his feelings for her and of her screams in that barn. Of everything that happened in Georgia, he had a feeling those screams might just be what would haunt him for the rest of his life. That was, of course, if he didn't give into temptation of the little vials in his pocket.

"Okay," replied David. "We were just checking to see if you had anything for us yet."

"Any minute now," replied Charlie. The pair nodded and Charlie watched as the blond agent made her way over to their friend. She leaned against the nearby desk. Charlie walked back over to the computer to see if the data had come back yet.

"Hey Spence," she greeted, her voice soft. Charlie smiled slightly at that term of endearment; he had never heard someone call Spencer that before.

Reid looked at her slightly before attempting to focus back at the game. "Hey JJ." The next throw barely hit the board, just getting into the corner of the number three at the bottom. The other two people in the room could sense the uneasiness that was between these two. Charlie, for his part, waited to say anything for a minute as he watched this unfold.

"Come on, Spence, you're better than that," JJ teased slightly, standing up and walking over to him. She took hold of his hand with the last dart. "You're holding it all wrong." She smiled up at him as she corrected his grip. Reid couldn't stop the smile that crept across his face or the hint of red that graced his cheeks. Butterflies filed both of their stomachs at the simple touch. Her screams, his torture, both of their feelings of guilt, all were forgotten for a moment. "Try again."

Reid tossed the dart. Bull's-eye. He turned to JJ and smiled slightly. "Thanks."

She returned the smile, tucking some of her loose hair behind her ear. "Anytime."

Charlie sighed slightly, not wanted to break them apart. He discovered that she might just be the key to helping his friend, particularly after he went back to work. Sadly, they had a murderer to catch and time was of the essence. "Okay," he started, getting everyone's attention. "The data checked out. I'm printing out two maps for you."

"Great, thanks Charlie," stated David, walking over to him. JJ and Reid both came over to the printer as well. "Wow, that's a large area."

"The team's profile should help narrow that down more," commented Reid as he helped Charlie grab the maps and roll them up. "Unfortunately the only way to really narrow that down anymore is…"

"For there to be another victim," finished Charlie. David and JJ nodded.

"JJ, they went with a sexually sadistic rapist, right?" asked Reid. Her eyes narrowed slightly and he could see the accusation forming. "I only looked at the files to help him formulate the algorithm." As if to help defend himself he pointed at the chalk board. She glanced at and shook her head; she would never make sense of that. She did, however, notice that it was slightly different from the one he had written up earlier at the FBI office. She could also tell he wasn't lying so she let it go.

"Yes they did, why?" she replied.

"Just checking," he replied, his voice low, almost hesitant. She didn't like this sound. Did he doubt his abilities?

"I'll get these to the team," stated David, cutting any interrogation she could start short. "Thanks again." Charlie and Reid nodded. As David and JJ turned to leave, Larry wandered through the doors.

"Ah, I was hoping I'd find you two in here. I need your assistance," Larry greeted, nodding at the other two agents in the room.

"Yes Larry?" asked Reid with a smile. This was going to be entertaining, he could tell. Granted, everything that involved Larry Fleinhart was.

"Well, as Charles is probably well aware, it's almost time for the annual concrete boat competition," Larry stated.

"And you want our assistance in developing your boat," finished Charlie with a smile.

"Is it even legal for me to help?" questioned Reid.

"Yeah, it's like bringing in a ringer, Larry. Spencer's boat at Stanford won during his junior year," continued Charlie, chuckling at that memory. "Although that might also have something to do with the fact that he weighed a great deal less than his classmates."

"Hey!" Reid glared at Charlie even though he was smiling. JJ's slight laugh stopped him from saying anything more. He turned in her and David's direction. "Something funny, JJ?"

"Just the mental image of, what, a fourteen-year-old Spencer Reid rowing a concrete boat across a swimming pool," she smiled. Even David grinned at that.

"It was in the ocean, thank you, and don't you have to get back to the FBI office?" he retorted, a slight grin on his face.

"Right, sorry. Let's go Agent Sinclair," she replied. David waved at Charlie and Larry and the pair left the office. Well, almost. JJ stuck her head back into the doorway for a second. "Have fun, Spence."

"Bye JJ," he replied and this time she left. He turned back to Larry and Charlie, a smile still on his face. Maybe things would be okay between them after all. "What?" The two men were grinning at him.

"Just who was that lovely creature?" questioned Larry. Reid blushed slightly and looked down at the floor, causing the other two to chuckle slightly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. Can't Escape

Author's Note: Sorry for the delay – "Reading the Bones" needed my attention. At least I have you a nice, long chapter right?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Good Friends**

Chapter Six: Can't Escape

By Ann Parker

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, how did he seem?" whispered Morgan. JJ had gotten back to the office several hours ago and this was the first time Morgan had a chance to corner her. He wanted to know how his best friend was doing and he didn't care if that meant slightly intimidating JJ if he had to. Not that JJ could be easily intimidated.

"Okay," she replied. "He was talking about some concrete boat race with Professor Eppes and some other guy when we left." She purposely left out that she thought he seemed to doubt his profiling skills. She wanted to figure out what that was about before telling anyone else.

A slight smile graced Morgan's lips. "Concrete boat race?" JJ nodded and the pair grinned at each other.

"Seems fitting for Reid," commented Emily, coming up behind them and just about making Morgan jump in surprise. He never used to be very jumpy, but since Tobias it seemed like he was always a little on edge. He knew that the only way to fix that would be by knowing that Reid was okay.

"Apparently he won the competition during his junior year," JJ added, getting chuckles from the other two.

"That's our Reid," stated Morgan, turning to focus back on the case now that his mind was at ease or at least slightly. Maybe Reid would be okay after all. It saddened him slightly that Reid didn't appear to want to come to him for help, but at least he had someone to talk to. Charlie seemed like an okay guy and clearly on the save wave length as Reid. His phone rang, forcing those thoughts away, and he snatched it off his belt. "Hey gorgeous, got anything for me?"

"Sweet cheeks, when do I not?" retorted Garcia in his ear. "How's my boy, by the way?" Morgan had let it slip when he called her earlier that they had run into Reid.

"He's fine Garcia. What do you have for me?" Morgan tried to get his tech-kitten to focus. She rattled off a list of previous sex offenders that lived in Charlie's hot zone. They were as good of a place to start as any. They had already given officers that worked the area the profile, hoping someone might pop up. None of the victims' families could think of anyone that fit the description, not that that was a surprise. So now that it was evening already, they'd take anything they could get. "Thanks baby girl."

"You're welcome sugar. Say 'hi' to Reid for me if you see him again." Morgan hung up and turned to Don, ready to give him a list. He was about to speak when he saw Don rub his eyes and close his phone.

"Well, Charlie just got more data," Don stated, grabbing his coat. Everyone exchanged looks; none liked the news of another victim. Gideon walked over to Don, ready to go with him. "Colby, can you get the information to him?"

"Sure thing," replied Colby. Don told him the location and then headed out the door with Gideon as well as Hotch. Colby grabbed his jacket and looked up at the profilers. "Anyone want to tag along?" Both he and David had also noticed the profilers seemed a little over protective of their youngest team member. Then again, that's how he felt about Charlie after working with the genius mathematician for two years.

"I'll go," stated Morgan before anyone else could reply. It would give him a chance to check on his friend first hand. He handed the list of names to Emily. Colby nodded and the pair left the office.

-----------------------------

"We had this case in Georgia," Reid stated. Charlie had challenged him to a game of chess, which he quickly accepted. Charlie didn't know that his skills had vastly improved since they had last played. Alan had made himself scarce and Reid knew Charlie was trying to set it up so he would talk. Now was as good of a time as any. Charlie nodded as he moved one of his pieces on the board. "The unsub was killing people in their homes and using their web cam, which he had hacked into, taped the murders and posted them on the internet as a religious warning."

"That's quite disturbing," whispered Charlie. Reid nodded as he moved a piece. He kept his eyes on the board, not wanting to look at his friend.

"At first we thought we had two man crew, but it ended up just being one with multiple personalities. At the first house, there had been a report of a lurker a few weeks before the murders," his voice cracked slightly remembering that fateful decision for JJ and him to go out to that house. He didn't blame Hotch, there was no way he could have known at that time. "Hotch sent JJ and I to go talk to the witness. Except he wasn't a witness." He chose that moment to glance up at Charlie and the other man could see fear and pain in his eyes.

"He was the killer," Charlie's voice came out as more a statement than a question. He didn't want it to be true, but Reid's nodding head crushed that wish. "And he's the one that abducted you." Reid nodded again, standing up. He began to pace across the room.

"I figured it out a few seconds after talking to him and then I stupidly ran to the back of the house and peered in the window to confirm my suspicions. He saw me and ran out the back. Then I split up from JJ, another rookie mistake. I ran after Tobias into the cornfield and left JJ alone by the barn. I could hear him arguing with his different personalities and then I heard JJ scream. I found out later that I left her in a barn with rabid dogs that had just eaten one of the other victims. Anyway, I turned to run to her when he knocked me down and cold-cocked me." All of this came out in one fast, rambling speech. He took a deep breath and then leaned against the wooden doorframe that separated the living and dining rooms. "The next thing I remember is waking up in some rickety cabin to the smell of burning fish guts."

A sharp knock at the door interrupted their thoughts and making Reid jump slightly in surprise. Charlie smiled sympathetically as he walked over to the door to see who it was. "It's Colby and Agent Morgan," he stated, turning back to Reid. The young man groaned and wiped his eyes that had been slowly filling with frustrated, angry tears. He nodded at Charlie to let him know it was okay. Charlie opened the door to the two agents. "Hey guys, what's up?" The two men walked in and Morgan immediately noticed Reid's demeanor. So much for being okay.

"We've got another victim," stated Colby, his voice somber. "Don wanted us to run the data to you so you could narrow down the area as soon as possible." Morgan made his way to Reid, who turned away from him in response.

"Yeah, okay," replied Charlie. "I'll run to my office right now and get that to you shortly."

"What's up Reid?" asked Morgan.

"I can't escape them," he stated, staring at the dining room table. He couldn't look at Morgan.

"Escape who?" Morgan continued. He didn't like where this was going.

"Them. Murders, psychopaths. Even when I'm on vacation. First the Fisher King stopped that vacation and now this. Why can't they just leave me alone for awhile?" Frustration was clear in his voice. All he wanted was to be able to talk to his friend and he couldn't even do that much. He shoved his hands into his pockets, allowing himself to gently touch the two glass bottles. The temptation was starting to get stronger and it was frightening him greatly. He just wanted to escape for a while and he knew they promised that. Quickly he pulled his hands back out, away from the bottles, and rubbed his eyes. No, he was stronger than this. Morgan opened his mouth to say something, but he couldn't think of what to say to that. It was true that they couldn't seem to escape them. Particularly Reid. His body language also worried Morgan, but he just couldn't seem to think of what to do to help him.

"Spencer," Charlie's voice cut through the tension that was building. "Want to come with me to my office for a bit? CalSci is quite lovely at night." He could tell that Reid needed some fresh air – space – to think. To pull it together before he retreated inside himself completely. Another trait they had in common.

"Yeah, sure," he stated, leaving Morgan still trying to come up with a response. Morgan turned to follow Colby out the door with Reid and Charlie behind them.

"We'll bring the new maps by the office," Charlie stated and Colby nodded. The two agents left and the two geniuses headed over to Charlie's car. "I'm sorry Spencer."

Reid locked eye contact with Charlie before they climbed into his car. "Me too."

-----------------------------

"Oh, looks like professor Eppes is working late again, that can only mean one thing." Charlie and Reid turned to the direction of his doorway to find a middle-aged woman standing here. 

"Hey Millie. What are you doing here so late?" asked Charlie, turning back to his computer.

"Oh, you know, the mindless mountain of paperwork I have to do. And who do we have here, another recruitment?" she asked, walking over to Reid. Charlie chuckled.

"Nope, sorry. I don't think Spencer needs a fourth PhD," Charlie teased. Millie raised an eyebrow.

"Dr. Spencer Reid, I work for the FBI's behavioral analysis unit," Reid greeted, waving at Millie.

"Ah, another FBI agent. I'm Dr. Millie Finch, the head of the physics, mathematics, and astronomy division here," she replied. "I take it you two are working on an FBI case then."

Charlie nodded, "Yeah. We're trying to locate the point of origin of a killer. Well, I am. Spencer is technically on vacation."

"Yeah, I came to visit Charlie. He was a professor of mine back at Stanford," Reid stated.

Millie nodded, "You don't often hear of PhDs working for the FBI. What are your degrees in?"

"Mathematics, physics, and…" Charlie's ringing cell phone cut him off.

Millie chose to make a quick exit to let them get back to work. "I see. Well, I'll let you two do what you do. Dr. Reid, it was lovely to meet you. Let me know if you ever leave the FBI, maybe we'll have a place for that bright mind of yours."

"Thank you," replied Reid, startled at that. Millie smiled and nodded, leaving them alone.

Charlie hung up from Don and smiled at Reid. "Well, guess that answers your question from last night."

"Got the maps yet?" asked Reid, ignoring that comment. As if on cue, the maps started to print. They began to roll them up.

"Do you want to finish talking before going to the FBI office?" Charlie asked. He could tell that Reid really wanted to get his story out and hated that they kept getting interrupted. He also knew his friend well enough to know that if he didn't finish it soon, it might never come out.

Reid sighed, "We really should get these to them. Afterwards?"

Charlie nodded, "I promise. No more distractions after we give them the maps." Reid smiled slightly; he could tell Charlie was really trying to help him. They grabbed the maps and made their way to Don's office. It didn't take them too long and pretty soon they were walking into the conference room with the maps. Reid nodded at the team before helping Charlie hang up the new maps.

"This is narrowed down even more. I predict that there is an 92 chance that the killer lives in the hot zone. It should help your search go a little faster," stated Charlie. Reid noticed the pictures of the victims hanging up, organized just the way Gideon liked them. The sight of the slashed throats briefly flashed him back to watching those people die on camera. The people he chose to let die. He closed his eyes and rubbed them again, trying to make the flashback stop.

"Reid, you okay?" Hotch's voice was right next to him, full of concern. Reid opened his eyes and looked at his superior.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he stated even though his voice was a little weak. He turned back to the photos. The rest watched as he furrowed his brow and walked over to the boards. Morgan moved to pull him away, but Gideon stopped him. He could tell the young man had just found something. Reid studied the photos of the women's bound hands, examining the way they were tied. He hadn't noticed it earlier because he purposely avoided studying them too close. He moved to each victim, confirming his suspicions.

"Reid, what do you see?" Gideon asked, watching the man he viewed as a son intently.

"Charlie, the hot zone included an area by the fishing ports right?" Reid asked, semi-ignoring Gideon.

Charlie studied his map for a second, "Yes, the San Pedro Harbor."

"This knot," Reid started, removing one of the photos to show the rest. "It's a figure eight knot. Commonly used in boating."

Morgan grabbed the list that Garcia had given him earlier. "I've got a Steve Pullson, arrested for sexual assault. Released from prison seven months ago. Last known address was near San Pedro." The group of agents quickly sprang into motion.

Gideon took a moment to pat Reid on the shoulder. "Good work for being on vacation," he stated with a smile. Reid smiled back before Gideon left with the rest to go pick up Pullson. In just a few seconds he was left alone with just Charlie and JJ who stayed behind. He looked over at Charlie who was smiling.

"What?"

"Just made your teacher proud, that's all," Charlie teased.

Reid rolled his eyes, "And I didn't need to use math to do it. Let's go, we have a chess game to finish." He didn't notice the smile on JJ's face. She could tell that he had a little more confidence in himself after what had just occurred. "Bye JJ."

She nodded, "See ya Spence. I'll call you when they get him." Reid nodded and the two men left the office, heading back to Charlie's house.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	7. Logic

Author's Note: Sorry for how short this is. I had thought about attaching it to chapter 6, but decided it should stand alone. Also, thanks again for all the great reviews!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Good Friends**

Chapter Seven: Logic

By Ann Parker

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Check in three," stated Charlie. Reid looked up from the board and groaned. He thought this might be the time he would finally beat Charlie. They had been playing for a few minutes and Reid hadn't restarted his story yet. "So you were in a cabin?"

Reid sighed, "Yeah. Tobias took me to some cabin where he used to escape his father and shoot up on Dilaudid, prescription heroin. That personality injected me with it a few times, trying to help me." His voice became detached, trying to fight flashbacks from resurfacing. He was also fighting back the urge to just simply place the two vials in his pocket on the chessboard. Reid moved another piece, as did Charlie quickly afterwards. "Charles, the personality that was his father, tried to beat my sins out of me. Raphael, the archangel personality, was the one that made me choose who of his next victims got to live. The whole time I was taped and he sent the footage to my team." He stopped there and they quickly finished the game. Charlie didn't even say checkmate; he didn't take any pride in winning the game. He only sat down to finish the game to get his former student, his friend, to open back up.

"I could deal with the first two. Since I knew he was sending the tape to the team I felt I could leave enough hints when talking to those two for the team to figure out where we were. But Raphael making me choose who lived or died in order to save myself…those people are dead because of me, Charlie." He finally decided to leave out the part about taking the drugs. He didn't want to put Charlie in the position of wanting or having to tell someone on his team or Don. Besides, if he could figure what to do about the rest of his problem – whether or not to leave – he felt like the decision about the drugs would come to him. No one else needed to know. That would be one secret he'd keep to himself.

Charlie contemplated the last statement before speaking. He too had felt sometimes that if his math had been better they could have prevented other deaths in several cases. Yet, as Larry had wisely stated several times – the human element can't be controlled. How could he make Spencer see that? "That's simply not logical Spencer," he countered. Logic, a great tool when debating a topic. Reid looked up at him, confusion written across his face. "This man would have killed those people regardless of your interaction with him. You can't blame yourself for his actions. That would be like…blaming Einstein for the atomic bombs for simply telling President Roosevelt about Germany's research on nuclear fusion."

Reid chuckled slightly at the reference, "Okay Larry."

"I'm serious Spencer," Charlie continued. "Don't blame yourself."

Reid sobered and leaned back in his chair, glancing up at the ceiling. "I don't know if I'm cut out for this job. I think I might prefer working with numbers than murders and rapists."

Charlie sighed faintly. "If you want to walk away, I'll support you. I'll even talk to Millie about getting you a job, but, for what it's worth, I think you're more than capable of doing your job, the life's work you chose for yourself. Take tonight with figuring out the connection with the knots for example." Charlie sensed that the stress of the job, and his horrific experience, was catching up with the young man. It made him question his abilities. And although he had never known Reid to be an overly confident person he had never seen him question what he knew, what he had permanently stored in his mind. It reminded him of when Penfield challenged the Eppes' Convergence. He had doubted his ability to solve a problem, Don's case, to do the simplest of math. Yet he was able to overcome that; so could Reid.

"It was just a knot," countered Reid.

"It was a clue that might have just opened up the case," stated Charlie. Reid shrugged. Charlie was putting up a good argument and his side was weakening. Even though it was really the only side that mattered deep down. "Have you talked to anyone on your team about this? Perhaps JJ?"

A soft smile crept across Reid's face at the mention of her name. "Noticed that, did you?"

"Please, it doesn't take a genius to figure out that one, 'Spence,'" Charlie grinned.

"And just how long did it take you to ask out Amita?" Reid argued.

"Hey, she was my grad student for a long time. It wasn't allowed." Reid just stared back at him. "Okay, I get your point, but you can take my word that it's worth it. And you still didn't answer the question."

Reid sighed, "No. They witnessed everything. They saw me at what they probably think is my weakest. I can't show them I'm even weaker now."

Charlie shook his head, "Something tells me that they don't see you as weak, Spencer."

"Then why would they force me to take a vacation?" If he was angry at Hotch for anything, it would be that. He just wanted to go back to the way things were before the Super bowl, not having all this free time to keep thinking about what happened to him, to them.

"Probably to give you some time to process what happened. To make sure you didn't bury yourself into your work or P vs nP like I do," Charlie replied with a sigh.

"P vs nP? But that can't be solved," Reid stated.

"And yet I keep trying when I can't cope. It was only because of the support from Don, my dad, and the rest that I was able to snap out of it a few years back. Your team is just trying to be supportive, Spencer. Show them how. Don't retreat into your brain like we like to do." Reid smiled slightly. It made him feel a little better to know that he wasn't the only one that did that. Then again, that was the main reason they became so close back at Stanford. They understood each other. Better than everyone else in their lives probably ever could.

Reid let out a deep sigh, digesting Charlie's advice. He closed his eyes for a second and ran his fingers through his hair, letting go of some of the pain, the fear, that had been consuming him. After a second he opened his eyes and met Charlie's concerned, caring gaze. "Thanks Charlie."

"Anytime Spence," Charlie teased.

Reid glared at his "older brother," much like he would when Morgan was pestering him. Only JJ was allowed to call him that. "Alright, _Chuck_, want to actually play chess for real this time?"

"If you want to lose again."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	8. It's Worth It

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Good Friends**

Chapter Eight: It's Worth It

By Ann Parker

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You think Reid is going to be okay?" asked Emily, staring down at her cup of coffee that Agent Granger had given her a few hours ago. By now it was cold and she only held on to it for the sake of having something to hold. She was sitting in a black unmarked FBI car with Morgan, waiting for Pullson to finally show up. When they had arrived at his place last night he was nowhere to be found. When they realized he wasn't there, they paid Garcia a quick call and learned that there was no record of his current employment, if he had any, so they only had his last known address to go on. The good news was that it did appear like he at least visited that house. Morgan and herself were pulling the second shift on staking out his place.

Morgan glanced over at her, but not before noticing agents Granger and Sinclair slowly approaching in another unmarked car. "I hope so. Charlie seems to understand him, apparently better than of us. Hopefully he can help him cope." Agent Sinclair got out of his car and was soon climbing into the back of theirs. Emily nodded and looked back at Pullson's shack of a home. "Although I wish he'd let us in a little."

"Maybe you guys should give him a little space and not baby him as much and he will," commented David. Morgan and Emily both turned and looked at him, stunned and angered. "What? You were talking about Agent Reid, weren't you?"

"Maybe we were, but it's none of your business," retorted Emily before Morgan could say something worse.

"Yeah, maybe. And I may not be a profiler, but it was pretty clear to me that he doesn't appreciate being treated like a child. Something I noticed Charlie doesn't do," added David. Morgan and Emily shared a glance as David's comment hit a nerve. It was a valid comment, however. "So, still no Pullson?"

-----------------------------

"Any sign of him yet?" Hotch asked Don as he made his way over to the agent's desk.

"Not yet. Colby, David, and agents Morgan and Prentiss are still staking out his place," stated Don. "I just hope he shows up before we find another dead body."

"He'll go back. He's a creature of habit," commented Gideon, appearing next to Hotch with JJ.

Don nodded and stood up as the group made their way into the conference room. "That was a nice catch by your Agent Reid last night, by the way." Don noticed Gideon smile slightly at the comment. Now was as good of a time as any. "What's with his forced vacation?" Hotch and JJ glanced at Gideon who nodded.

"Things went…array…on our last case and he experienced some things," Hotch answered, trying to leave it as vague as possible. He wasn't sure if he liked this agent prying into things.

Don studied him for a minute, able to read right through that comment. Maybe Megan was beginning to really rub off on him after all. "I see. Megan went through something a bit similar a few months back."

"And if I bounced back, so can he." The group spun around at the sound of a familiar voice to see Megan standing in the doorway.

"Hey! When did you get back?" asked Don, walking over to her and pulling her into a brief hug.

"Last night," she replied when they pulled apart. "I see you had to call in the cavalry in my absence," she stated as they walked over to the other three. "Hotch, JJ, Gideon, good to see you guys again although I'm guessing it's not under the best of circumstances." Just as Gideon was about to answer, Don's cell phone rang.

"Eppes. Great, thanks David." He hung up and looked at the others. "They've got Pullson. They're brining him in now." The others nodded, except for Megan who didn't know anything about the case yet. "Morgan and Prentiss are searching his place and car. All signs are pointing to him."

"Can I go tell Reid?" asked JJ, briefly showing her concern, her feelings, in her voice and eyes. She wanted him to stop doubting himself. Gideon smiled slightly.

"Sure, I bet he could use a boost to his confidence," he replied. JJ was about to ask him how he knew, but Megan spoke before she found her voice.

"Where is boy wonder?" Megan asked, using her nickname for Reid. They hadn't worked together very long before she made the move to LA, but were quite friendly while she was there. She could tolerate his discussions about science and math more than most. It was probably why she was quick to accept Charlie's assistance on cases when she joined this team. And then there was the matter of Professor Fleinhart.

"With Charlie," answered Don. Megan turned to him and grinned.

"Now there's a dangerous combination," she stated, amusement in her voice. "Come on JJ, I'll take you. I've got to see this for myself."

"You just want to see Larry," teased Don.

"That too."

-----------------------------

"Okay, by my calculations----"

"Our."

Charlie smiled at Reid's correction as they walked over to the back of his car. "Sorry, our calculations, this should be the optimal design for your boat, Larry." The three were at the beach, getting ready to test out the design they had come up with yesterday between working on the case. Larry and some of his students had built it afterwards. They wheeled the boat down into the sand from the cart that was attached to Charlie's car.

"Ready to go for a test ride?" Larry asked, looking at Reid. He noticed that the young man seemed much better than he had the day before, which was a nice relief. He didn't like seeing Spencer carrying such a big burden on his shoulders and it appeared to be much lighter today.

"Oh no you don't, Fleinhart. This is your competition, you're getting in this boat," countered Reid with a smile. He actually felt real good this morning. Probably because he actually had a full night's sleep for once. As Larry tried to negotiate his way out of having to get in the boat, none of them noticed three women getting out of two vehicles and making their way to the group. They continued to push the boat down the sand, just about to the water, as Charlie and Reid ignored Larry's comments.

"Hey boys, look who I found," greeted Amita, carrying the swimming gear Charlie noticed Larry "forgot" in his office. She was a few feet ahead of the other two. The three turned in the direction her voice and smiles quickly formed on all of their faces.

JJ grinned at the sight of Reid; she had never seen him this way before. He had on a pair of khaki shorts and a red t-shirt. He had a pair of shades on and his hair blew around his face from the light breeze. He actually looked his age and carefree for once. When Morgan had told her about his demeanor from the night before, it had worried her, but it appeared that he was okay now. Maybe that chess game had really helped him out. She slipped off her heels and walked a little faster towards him, enjoying the feeling of sand between her toes.

Larry's eyes immediately lit up as they took in the wonderful sight of Megan approaching. He had been quite miserable the last few weeks while she had been gone. Now to see her before him, he didn't think he had ever been happier.

Amita and Charlie smiled at each other as they watched the rest. She was the first to reach the three men, quickly handing Larry his gear even though it was sure to be forgotten in just a matter of seconds. Charlie slipped an arm around her and planted a quick kiss on her lips.

"Where did you find them?" he whispered before the agents reached them.

"They were looking for you and Spencer in your office when I was getting ready to leave," she stated. Charlie nodded just as the other two women made their way to them.

"Just what are you boys up to?" teased Megan, walking over to Larry. Before anyone could answer, Larry pulled her into a hug and quickly kissed her.

"Whoa, what was that?" stated Reid. He turned to Charlie, "Larry and Megan?" Charlie and Amita just laughed and nodded. Megan briefly separated from Larry to hug Reid before he could protest the contact.

"You always said that I would like physics if I gave it a try," she commented when they pulled apart. Reid smiled, remembering that conversation from long ago. Before Tobias, before, well, lots of things. "Now, just what did you geniuses do here?"

"Is this the boat you came up with?" asked JJ.

Reid grinned, "Yes it is. Larry here was just about to take it for a test ride."

Larry groaned and grabbed his gear, walking off to change, Megan following him. Just then, JJ's cell phone rang.

"Jareau." Reid watched as a grin crept across her face. "Thanks Hotch." She hung up and smiled at him, but didn't say anything.

Reid studied her for a moment. "What?"

"Oh nothing, I was just thinking of what Agent Eppes had said yesterday. If he hadn't called Hotch, you probably could have helped him solve the case on your own. With Charlie's assistance, of course," she stated, sending a quick smile at the professor.

Reid blinked at that comment, "What makes you say that?"

"Well, you came up with the same profile as the rest of the team and you found the key piece of evidence to the case that helped us catch the killer, Spence," she replied, pushing some of her blowing hair back.

"So Pullson was the guy?" asked Charlie, smiling. He knew this was just was Reid needed to hear.

JJ nodded, "Yep. Morgan and Emily found enough evidence at his place to tie him to the murders. Your brother and Gideon just about got a confession out of him before he lawyered up as well." They noticed a smile grace Reid's features as Larry and Megan came back.

"Alright, let's get this over with," stated Larry. Charlie and Reid smiled at each other and began to push the boat into the water. The girls joined in as Larry climbed in. Reid handed him his oars and the group watched anxiously.

"This is all on you if he sinks," teased Charlie.

Reid lightly punched him in the arm, "Hey, you're the genius mathematician, I just studied under you. If he sinks, I say fault lies with the teacher." Larry began to row the boat quite effortlessly across the water, easily a success. "Although, since it's working I'll take the credit." Charlie opened his mouth to argue that point, but Megan interrupted him.

"You two knew each other before this case?" she asked. Reid and Charlie exchanged smiles and she just started to laugh. "Of course you did." Larry turned the boat back after a few minutes to come ashore since they knew it worked. The less exposure to the salty water, the better it would perform in the race.

Charlie noticed out of the corner of his eye that JJ was looking at her teammate as he began to walk in Larry's direction to help him with the boat. "Spencer, I'll get it. You stay here." Before Reid could say anything, Charlie walked over to Larry with Megan and Amita following him. He shook his head slightly at his friend's blatant attempt to leave him alone with JJ.

"So Spence, are you staying here in LA for the rest of your vacation?" JJ asked, gaining his attention.

He turned to her and smiled at the sight of her hair softly blowing in the wind. It glistened in the sun, making her look like an angel. "I was planning on it. I need to see if Larry actually wins the race. Why?"

She smiled, taking a step towards him. She took a deep breath before answering. "Well, Hotch wanted me to take some time off as well and I was thinking that I've never really been able to go sight seeing when we've come to LA. It might be nice." She took another step closer, now just mere inches from him. "Want some company?" she asked, the slightest bit of fear of rejection in her voice.

Reid swallowed hard, hardly believing his ears. Never mind how close she was to him. "You want to spend time with me?" He hardly got the question out, trying to fight back his nerves.

JJ smiled and linked their hands together, pulling him even closer. "More than you know, Spence." It was then that Reid finally saw the feelings he had for her reflecting back at him in her eyes. It gave the courage to close the distance and lock his lips with hers. She released his hands, wrapping her arms around his neck as his hands found her back. Things were definitely going to be okay between them.

"Wow, Reid, I didn't know you had it in you." The pair pulled apart at the sound of Megan's teasing voice to see the rest all watching them. Charlie had the largest grin on his face, although Reid knew that Garcia's would probably rival that when she found out.

"Told you it was worth it," Charlie stated, wrapping an arm around Amita. Amita smiled at Charlie, kissing him briefly.

"Yes you did," Reid stated, regaining his voice. He smiled at JJ, bending down and kissing her again. If he hadn't already made up his mind earlier about what to do about his career, this just made it a lot easier.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	9. Going to be Okay

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Good Friends**

Chapter Nine: Going to be Okay

By Ann Parker

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alan, do you need any help with that?" asked Megan. The Eppes father was carrying a tray of hamburgers and hot dogs out to the grill.

"No, no my dear. Millie has already offered her assistance. You go back to supervising the boys in the garage. I'm sure they need it," Alan stated, setting the tray down. Millie came out with another tray just then. Megan laughed as she started to head the garage when a few cars pulled up in the driveway.

She made a detour over to the other agents getting out of the cars. "I see you convinced the team to join us before heading back to DC," she stated to JJ.

"Well, you know JJ, she can be pretty persuasive when she wants to be," commented Morgan. "Plus it's Saturday, like we need to head back immediately." JJ smiled at him before looking at Megan again.

"He's in the garage," Megan stated before JJ could ask. "Be careful though, you're walking into an air hockey battle royale." Everyone laughed slightly as JJ made her way to the garage.

"Boy, am I glad to hear that sarcastic sense of humor again." Megan turned at the sound of Colby's voice to see David and Colby behind her and smiled. She hugged them both briefly.

"Have you two been behaving while I've been away?" she teased as the group started towards the garage.

"Yeah right," grinned Don, earning a punch in the arm from David.

"I'm Megan Reeves, by the way," Megan greeted Emily. They hadn't been introduced yet.

Emily smiled, "Emily Prentiss. Nice to meet you."

Morgan's cell phone went off and Megan looked behind her at him, watching the smile creep across his face. "Hey sweet thing, what's up?" Megan shook her head and caught up with Gideon.

She linked an arm with him and leaned in, "Those two are still flirting? Has he finally asked her out yet?"

Gideon smiled, "Yes and no." Megan shook her head. "I hear you're dating a physics professor?"

A slight chuckle escaped her lips, "I see JJ can't keep her mouth shut." By this point the group reached the garage just in time to interrupt an argument.

"I'm telling you Charles, this student of yours has loaded his mallet or something," commented Larry, inspecting Reid's mallet.

"Larry, stop being such a sore loser. You're just mad because I royally beat you again," teased Reid, flipping the puck around in his hand. He smiled at JJ who gestured to the rest behind him. He glanced behind them and smiled softtly. "Or did Megan's return just throw your game off even more?"

"Hey now, leave me out of this boy wonder," stated Megan, earning a chuckle from Reid.

"How about you guys forget the air hockey and we play something more than two people can enjoy?" asked Don.

"What do you have in mind?" asked Charlie.

"How about poker? Just not for money, though, I'm not in the mood to give you, Larry, or Millie my paycheck," David suggested.

Charlie noticed Reid's eyes immediately light up and chuckled. He knew they weren't the ones to worry about. "That sounds good." The group headed out of the garage.

"Good timing as usual. The food is just about ready," Alan stated. They soon piled into the house and sat down all around the living room and dining room with their plates. Hotch and Morgan were the last to join the group and how close JJ and Reid were sitting next to each other didn't go unnoticed by them.

"That's why she asked for vacation," Morgan whispered in Hotch's direction so only the team leader would hear.

"It's about time," Hotch stated back, smiling. They found their seats and the group began their idle chatter.

"So Dr. Reid, do you think I'll ever be able to steal you away from the FBI?" asked Millie after a few minutes. "I think I might have a place for you." The entire BAU team stopped eating and looked at Reid.

Reid glanced at Charlie and then JJ, both sitting next to him, before looking back at Millie. "I'm afraid not. I think I'd like to keep my government job for awhile," he grinned. Millie nodded. "Thanks for the offer though." The team let out a collective breath. They hadn't lost him. JJ linked her hand with his under the table and squeezed it. He smiled at her as everyone went back to eating. When he glanced back at his other side he noticed that Charlie was smiling. He nodded slightly at Reid and patted him on the back while taking a sip of his drink, approving the decision he had made. Charlie had had a feeling that Reid wasn't going to give up the career he had wanted those years ago when he was his professor. It made him feel good that he had helped his former student figure out what to do, much like Larry helped, helps, him. Reid mouthed 'thanks' and Charlie nodded with a smile. Everyone else noticed the silent exchange between the two geniuses and smiled slightly. Both men were something special on their own. It was really something spectacular that they were such good friends.

"Oh, before I forget," started Don, getting everyone's attention. "Thanks for cracking the case Reid. It's a good thing your team is getting you back."

Reid smiled, "Thanks Don." He had already made his decision to return to work when JJ told him the news on the beach, but it still felt good to get complemented. He knew the nightmares from his time with Tobias would never fully go away, but he now felt that he could handle them. That was why he threw the vials of Dilaudid into the ocean when no one else was watching. He knew he didn't need them anymore, or at all really. And he had figured this all out thanks to the help from his 'old' college professor. The group finished eating and quickly put everything away.

"So Spencer, you got any funny stories about Professor Eppes from Stanford?" asked Amita. Charlie just about choked on his soda at that question and Reid laughed.

"Didn't we say something about playing poker?" Charlie asked quickly, trying to change the subject.

"Poker? I'm in," stated Millie as she reentered the room from the kitchen.

"So who's all playing?" asked Morgan, sitting down at the table. He had a feeling this might get ugly, at least for him, but he figured it would still be fun. Don, Charlie, Larry, and Reid all sat down with Millie. "Anyone else?"

"No, no, I'm not in the mood to be embarrassed by a bunch of professors," stated Alan, heading over to the couch. Amita, JJ, and Emily all joined him.

"I'll play," stated Megan, sitting down next to Larry. She knew she was in for trouble, but at least she was away from that assignment and back with the people she cared for. Gideon slid into a chair as well.

"I've seen Larry and Charlie play. I'm not sitting down at that table, not with the added bonus of profilers," stated Colby. David chuckled at his friend as he took a seat next to Don. Colby made his way over to the rest by the TV.

"So Agent Hotchner, are you going to chicken out like the others?" asked Millie, lowering her glasses as she looked at him. She began to shuffle the cards. "Or are you afraid of a couple math professors as well?"

Hotch chuckled, "It's not the math professors I'm worried about." Reid looked up at him and grinned. "Or did Reid forget to tell you that he's from Vegas?"

Don groaned, "Chuck! You're supposed to tell me these things."

Charlie laughed, "Don't call me Chuck and it at least we're not playing for money."

Millie looked over at Reid, "Vegas, huh? Well, I love a challenge." She began to deal the cards as Reid looked back at Hotch. He smiled up at his superior, letting him know he was okay. Hotch returned the smile, nodding. He looked over at Gideon who was also grinning slightly. Gideon nodded at him as he turned to walk over by the rest watching TV. He let out a deep sigh; finally feeling like everything was going to be okay.

"So, Reid, you never answered Amita's question," stated Don as the group looked over their cards.

Reid and Charlie looked up from their cards. Reid grinned at the slight bit of fear on Charlie's face. "Well, there was this one time when…"

**The End**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So there you have it! I wanted to end in typical "Numb3rs" fashion – at the Eppes home and usually in the middle of a non-work related conversation. Hope you liked it. Just for the record, Larry won the boat race. :) I thought about having a brief epilogue about that, but decided I liked this ending better. After "Reading the Bones" is finished – which should be shortly – the next CM story I'll post will probably be part three of the Sarah series. It just might not be for a while. Hope you enjoyed this conclusion and thanks again for all the great reviews I've received! How knows…I might be able to come up with an excuse for Charlie to end up visiting Reid in Quantico!

Thanks again for reading!

Ann Parker


End file.
